Once Upon Two Princesses
by Luiz4200
Summary: I'm redoing "Once Upon a Princess" including Lydia (created by GradGirl2010 and used with permission). Will her presence from the very beginning make too much of a difference?
1. Informing Sofia and Lydia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any character from any of the animated movies or the series.**

**Disclaimer Two: Princess Lydia is a character created by GradGirl2010 and is being used here with permission from her creator.**

**Once Upon Two Princesses**

**Chapter 1: Informing Sofia and Lydia**

"Miranda, will you marry me?" King Roland the Second asked her.

"Will you treat my daughters as if they were yours as well?" Miranda asked in reply.

"Daughters?" Roland asked in confusion. "I thought you only had one child."

"You only met my youngest one, Rollie." Miranda explained. "Sofia's eldest sister Lydia is away attending Sorcery School."

"I have no problem with that." Roland answered. "Will you be a mother to James and Amber as well?"

"Yes." She happily answered. "To both this and your marriage proposal."

"Wonderful!" Roland exclaimed. "Miranda, with your daughters becoming Princesses, they'll be allowed to attend Royal Prep. They should know about that. Princesses need special education."

"Rollie, I have no objections to Sofia being transferred to Royal Prep but Lydia, because of her magic, is required to attend Sorcery School." Miranda explained, a little sad about Lydia and Sofia not attending the same school.

"Actually, Lydia is required to attend a school where magic is taught and Royal Prep meets this requirement." Roland corrected his soon to be wife.

A few minutes later, Roland and Miranda arrived at Miranda's workplace (a shoe shop in the Village of Dunwiddie) where Miranda's youngest daughter Sofia was waiting for her and minding the shop. "Welcome home, Mom." Sofia said and then noticed the King. "Your Majesty!" She quickly exclaimed and then bowed.

"You may rise." Roland happily said as soon as he figured out Sofia was waiting for his permission. "Sofia, your mother and I have great news to tell!"

"I'm marrying King Roland." Miranda told her youngest daughter.

"C-congratulations." Sofia eventually recovered from the shock.

"Thank you, Sofia." Roland said.

"Pack our stuff, Sofia." Miranda told her. "Once I marry Rollie, we'll be moving to the castle."

"Before that, we'll go to Sorcery School to tell Lydia the good news." Roland announced. After locking the shop, they left while oblivious to the stares from villagers who approached to see what a royal carriage was doing at their village.

A flying carriage ride later, Sofia, Miranda and Roland arrived at the Sorcery School, where a groundskeeper received them. "Who's there?" The groundskeeper asked.

"I am King Roland the Second of Enchancia!" Roland regally announced. "I trust the Headmaster to have received my letter explaining the reason of my presence within these grounds."

"Of course." The groundskeeper said and then bowed. "Your Majesties were already expected. Soon rumors started running among the students about a visiting King. Some believed the King of Enchancia decided to enroll his children there and were excited. Actually, one of them was worried. Coming from Enchancia, Lydia was worried her home nation was about to enter a war and was fearing for her sister and her mother. Others believed the King arrived to pick an apprentice for his Royal Sorcerer Cedric, who despite being the son of Goodwin the Great wasn't much of a wizard.

"In that case, we'd better practice our best spells." One girl said and then turned her attention to Lydia with a tone of mockery. "You don't have to since King Roland the Second would never hire you, Lydia."

"Why not?" Lydia angrily asked.

"You have no pedigree whatsoever." She explained.

"There are things more important than that." Lydia retorted.

"The King of Enchancia obviously doesn't care about that since he puts up with a wizard whose biggest virtue is being the son of Goodwin the Great."

A man then entered the classroom. "Lydia Balthazar, your presence is being required at the Headmaster's office."

Lydia was worried since it's rare for a student to be called into the Headmaster's office. Upon entering, she was surprised at seeing her sister and her mother there. Could it be possible Sofia will also have to enroll and Lydia was being asked to guide her? "Mom, what brings you and Sofia here and, who's that one with you?"

"Lydia, at first I thought about telling you in a letter but Rollie thought it'd be better to tell you in person." Miranda replied. "I'm getting married again and Rollie is your new Dad."

"A new Dad?" Lydia replied in shock at the idea.

"Of course, if you don't feel comfortable calling me 'Dad', you may call me Roland." King Roland the Second said.

"Okay, Roland." Lydia said and then thought. "Funny, you have the same name as our King back in Enchancia…"

"Actually, I am the King."

Scared, Lydia immediately bowed. "My name is Lydia Balthazar, your Majesty."

"Not for long." Roland replied. "Once your mother marries me and I become your father, your name will be Lydia Milledtion and your sister will be Sofia Milledtion. And neither of you need to be so formal while addressing me. You and Sofia may call me 'Roland'."

"Your Ma… Roland, if Sofia and I become your daughters, does it mean we'll be Princesses?" Lydia asks out of worry.

"You don't seem to like the idea." He commented.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I've spent most of my childhood being trained to control my magic and I can't be expected to be ready for royal duties." Lydia explained and then felt like she got rid of a big weight.

"Don't worry, Lydia." Roland replied. "All you'll be expected to learn considering you're becoming a Princess at this stage in life is some basic protocol."

"Won't I be expected to become the next ruler since I'll become your eldest child?" Lydia asked, showing her true worry.

"Enchancia's Royal succession isn't bound by primogeniture rules, Lydia." Roland explained. "I can name any of my children as my successor. James is my current choice but anyone who disagrees and has a good reason to has the rest of my life to convince me to change my mind."

"Phew." Lydia was relieved. "So, are you and Mom here so I can go back to Enchancia to attend the marriage?"

"Unfortunately, you still need to finish this term before leaving." The Headmaster intervened. "Unless Your Majesties transfer her to Royal Prep since that's a day school but I recommend against doing so this close to end of the term."

"It's your choice, Lydia." Roland stated. "If you don't accept the transfer, I'll hire tutors to teach you basic protocol. If you accept, you'll be transferred to Royal Prep and move into my castle right after my marriage to your mother and then Royal Prep will not only complete your magical education but also teach you things needed for a Princess' life. Before you make a choice, I must tell you Royal Prep is headed by fairies Fauna, Flora and Merryweather."

"I know them!" Lydia exclaimed. "They used to be Headmistresses of Sorcery School back when I started studying here."

"So, Lydia, will you accept the transfer or not?"

**Am I cruel for leaving this cliffhanger?**


	2. Moving to the Castle

**Chapter 2: Moving to the Castle**

Sofia and Lydia were at their soon to be former home packing their stuff and waiting for the carriage that'll take them to their new home. The last item was a construction paper heart with them and their mother drawn on it. "Isn't it wonderful, Lydia?" Sofia asked. "We'll no longer have to spend months apart!"

"We're becoming Princesses and this is what you're all about?" Lydia asked in mild surprise.

"Well, the idea of becoming a Princess did excite me at first but then the King said we'd need to learn proper Princess behavior." Sofia uneasily said. "Now I'm no longer sure if we can do that. Being Princesses, I mean."

"Me neither, Sofia." Lydia replied. "But at least, if we blunder, we'll blunder together."

Sofia laughed and then an owl hooted. "Eezeyal found it funny as well and he says you don't need to worry."

"Do you understand what your owl says?" Sofia asked in amazement.

"Thanks to the Earrings of Thornberry, I can understand animals." Lydia explained.

Before Sofia had a chance to comment on that, they heard the carriage coming. Their mother was there. Once Sofia and Lydia got in the carriage, the contrast between Queen Miranda's dress and Sofia's and Lydia's commoner outfits was obvious but nobody commented on that. Several villagers showed up to say goodbye to the three of them. Among them were Sofia's best friends Ruby and Jade. Sofia said she'd never forget them. Unbeknownst to them, a bunny, two birds and a squirrel snuck inside the carriage.

Meanwhile, at the castle, everyone was getting ready to welcome Queen Miranda and her daughters. "Amber, you should smile." Her twin brother James said. "I don't see why you're frowning."

"You're right, James." Amber sarcastically replied. "We're getting a stepmother and two stepsisters. What could go wrong?"

"Amber, don't you know asking that question is practically asking for something to go wrong?" James scolded her.

"Well, in theory, it's a given something will go wrong since Dad wants Cedric to perform magic during our stepfamily's arrival but I see no way I can blame them for that." Amber commented and James laughed at that. A maid then approached them. "Prince James, Princess Amber, His Majesty the King requires your presences at the throne room immediately." She said. James and Amber then walked there to meet their Dad. James would rather run but their Dad doesn't allow that. "Prince James and Princess Amber are here, Your Majesty." The maid said.

"Thank you, Violet." The King replied. "That's all." Violet then left to do other chores. "Baileywick, is everybody ready to welcome my new wife and my two new daughters?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The castle steward answered.

"Good." The King replied. "I hope nothing goes wrong when they arrive."

"I dare say Your Majesty is hoping too much considering Royal Sorcerer Cedric is participating in the welcoming committee." Baileywick commented.

"I know. I know." The King sadly said and the addressed James and Amber. "Now let's go to the front door to wait for them."

As Sofia, Lydia and their mother entered the castle walls, Sofia was intrigued. "Mom, will our bedroom be bigger than what we had back in the village?" She asked.

"You and Lydia will have your own rooms now." Miranda explained and Sofia was amazed.

Meanwhile, King Roland was at the front door instructing James and Amber. "Remember, I want you to be nice to your new sisters." Externally, both James and Amber agreed. However, Amber was lying. "Oh-oh, it seems you'll no longer be the fairest of them all, Amber." James joked to her once he saw their new sisters. Two pairs of birds showed up with new dresses for Sofia and Lydia and the two of them suddenly saw themselves wearing those dresses.

Sofia was the first of the former Balthazars to speak to her stepfamily. "Princess Amber, I was so happy when I knew we'd become sisters!" Sofia happily exclaimed.

"Stepsisters." Amber corrected.

Then it was Lydia who approached her stepsiblings. "Princess Amber. Prince James. It's an honor to meet the both of you and I expect we can get along."

"Me too." James excitedly replied. "But save the formalities for other occasions. For now you can call us by our names without using our titles. You and Sofia are my new sisters now."

"Stepsisters." Amber corrected again.

"It's you who sees them like that. Not me." James replied.

Roland and Miranda then approached (and curtsied) each other. Cedric the Sorcerer attempted to make it rain flowers but his first attempted resulted in a regular rain (or "showers" as the King called it). Queen Miranda then approached her stepchildren, offered each one a patch of the royal emblem and expressed her desire of being a loving kind of stepmother while acknowledging there weren't many tales featuring those. Afterwards, the newly blended family entered the castle. Sofia started curtsying to everyone until Amber told her she's not supposed to do that to people who weren't royalty. "I'm sorry." Sofia said.

"Just follow my lead." Amber said and Sofia placed herself in front of Amber, prompting the born Princess to explain the meaning of 'follow my lead'. King Roland led them to the throne room where two new thrones were being added to the four already there: one for Princess Lydia and one for Princess Sofia. "I thought only the King and the Queen had thrones." Lydia commented.

"We're expected to join Mom and Dad so we can see first-hand how to deal with our subjects and other visitors with the needs we'll be expected to solve." James explained.

Baileywick then approached and informed them dinner was ready. "Thanks, Baileywick." King Roland replied and then the whole Royal Family followed him. Sofia would have stayed behind if not for Lydia gently leading her.

"Who's that wizard who made it rain when we arrived?" Sofia asked out of curiosity.

"That's Cedric the Royal Sorcerer." Lydia answered much to the surprise of her stepfamily.

"Do you know him?" King Roland asked out of surprise.

"Not personally." Lydia explained. "But Sorcery School uses him as an example of the fact pedigree isn't everything and several students use him as an excuse to believe you care more about background than abilities."

James laughed until he started losing the food inside his mouth. "James." His Dad scolded him.

"Sorry, Dad." James replied.

"I bet your classmates were surprised when you told them your mother was marrying the King." Amber commented with a sneer.

Lydia wouldn't let Amber get under her skin. "In fact, some of them gave the impression they wouldn't believe had the Headmaster not confirmed it."

Eezeyal made some noises, getting Baileywick's attention. "Shoo. Shoo."

"Baileywick, what do you think you're doing?" Lydia asked.

"I'm sorry, Princess Lydia, but animals are not permitted in the dining room." Baileywick sternly replied. "Your owl will have to either go to your room or the castle zoo."

"Then take him to my room." Lydia asked.

"As you wish, Princess." Baileywick replied and started leaving until King Roland gave an order. "Once you've done, have someone bring us the desserts."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Baileywick replied and then left.

"Lydia, Sofia, as per tradition, every member of the Royal Family gets a royal ball to be introduced to the kingdom." King Roland told his stepdaughters. "For your mother, it was the celebration of our marriage. Amber and James had theirs back when they were newborns. Your will be this Saturday and the both of you will be expected to dance with me."

"D-d-d-dance?" Sofia was scared. "Your Majesty…"

"You and Lydia can call me 'Roland', or 'Hey, you with the crown' or 'Dad'." Roland replied.

"Um, Roland, I can't dance." Sofia said, unknowingly sparing Lydia the trouble of admitting the same.

"Don't worry, Sofia." King Roland replied. "Royal Prep offers dance lessons. One lesson with Professor Popov is all you'll need for the ball. Then you'll be free to learn the rest at your own pace."

After dinner and dessert, Baileywick led Sofia and Lydia to their rooms. Sofia was first. "This must be some mistake." She said. "This room is too big." But Baileywick said it was a "standard" size for a Princess' bedroom and then started describing each and every aspect of it. With the new bedroom, Sofia also gained several dresses and some tiaras. Baileywick then pulled a rope to show Sofia how to call for a maid. "Princess Lydia, now it's time to show your bedchambers."

"May I go with you?" Sofia asked.

"Sure." Lydia replied before Baileywick had time to object. Lydia's room was next to Sofia's and looked exactly the same. Lydia was happy to see Eezeyal again. "I could bring a cauldron here to make potions." She commented.

"Princess, I'm sure another part of the castle can be used for this so your bedchambers will only be used as bedchambers." Baileywick replied. After that, he led Sofia back to her room. Not feeling ready to be a Princess (and singing a song about not being ready), Sofia picked up the few stuff she took from her old life as a commoner and tried to leave. She first went to her sister's room. "Sofia?" Lydia asked in surprise.

"Can we leave?"

"Leave for where?"

"Back to the village." Sofia answered. "I can't fit into this world."

"What're you talking about, Sofia?"

"All these rules. And having to dance. What if I embarrass myself in front of all those nobles?"

"If they can't accept you as you are, it's their loss. Not yours."

Violet the maid suddenly entered the room. "Princess Lydia, your presence is being required at your parents' room." She then noticed Sofia's presence and quickly overcame her surprise. "Princess Sofia, your presence is being required as well."

Sofia and Lydia thanked Violet and followed her to said room. There, King Roland told them he had some welcoming gifts for them. Lydia received a golden necklace with an encrusted ruby and Sofia received a pendant with a purple stone. "The Amulet of Avalor!" Lydia exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone looked at her. Even Amber who, unbeknownst to her family, was eavesdropping on them.

"I've seen a picture of it during my studies at Sorcery School." Lydia explained. "It's traditionally worn by Princesses. According to rumor, it sometimes summons Princesses from the past to help the one currently wearing the amulet. There's a rhyme about it. _With each deed performed/ for better or worse/ a power is granted/ a blessing or curse._"

"A curse?" Sofia asked in fear.

"Don't worry, Sofia." Lydia reassured her. "I can't picture you doing anything that warrants a curse and, even if you do, all blessings and curses only work for as long as the Princess who receives them is wearing the amulet. Either way, the curse can be broken by making it up for the deed that triggered it in the first place."

Amber was livid. Curse or no curse, that amulet should have been hers. She quickly left before they noticed her. Eezeyal made a noise. "Amber overheard this conversation."

"What?" Roland was surprised. "Well, it shall be discussed tomorrow. For now, you and Sofia need to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

**Chapter end.**


	3. Royal Prep

**Chapter 3: Royal Prep**

During breakfast, King Roland the Second asked Princess Amber a serious question. "Amber, did you or did you not spy on me while I was giving welcoming gifts to your new sisters?"

"Somebody is in trouble." James snickered.

Amber ignored her twin and then answered with a defiant tone. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Why did you do that?" Roland demanded.

"I was just passing by when I heard you giving them jewelry and I became curious." Amber explained.

Roland's features softened at that. "That's okay but why didn't you let us know you were there?"

"Well, it seemed you wanted things to be hidden since you didn't give them in public like Miranda did when she gave James and me those embroidery patches with the royal crest." Amber explained, hoping she'd not have to admit her jealousy.

Roland stopped to think about that. "You do have a point, Amber. However, I still want to discuss this in private with just the six of us and we'll do so after returning from Royal Prep."

Baileywick then approached them. "Your Majesty, the carriage is ready to take the Prince and the Princesses."

"Good." Roland replied. "It's no good being late for school at the first day."

The kids then took the carriage. "Why does this carriage have wings?" Sofia asked.

"You'll see." James happily answered. The horses pulling the carriage had wings and could fly. The kids were being flown to school. "Wow! I never flew to school before." Sofia commented.

Arriving at Royal Prep, Sofia and Lydia, as new students, were personally welcomed by the Headmistresses. Fauna, Flora and Merryweather introduced themselves to Sofia and commented on how nice it was to see Lydia again. The two Princesses were given an introductory song about Royal Prep. Said song made mention of the Golden Rule. Given the age gap between them, Sofia and Lydia were placed separately. When Sofia was led to a classroom, she tried to curtsy to her classmates but accidentally dropped her books. Amber was dismayed as the other classmates rushed to help Sofia. Sofia was, to her jealous stepsister's dismay, learning fast in her classes. Then came recess and Amber was talking to her two best friends Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio. Sofia soon approached to get herself acquainted to them. "Hi. I'm Sofia. I'm Amber's sister."

"Stepsister." Amber corrected again but Hildegard and Clio had eagerly gone to greet Sofia.

"Nice amulet." Hildegard said.

"Will you wear it for your ball?" Clio asked.

"Do you know about the ball?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Everybody here knows, Sofia." Another Princess showed up. "Our families have been invited as well."

Now Sofia was worried. She had initially thought he would only embarrass herself in front of people within Enchancia. Meanwhile, Amber approached James. "James, have you ever introduced Sofia to the enchanted swing?"

James was shocked at this. "B-but Dad told us to make her and Lydia welcome."

"You did this to Prince Zandar back when he was a new student here, remember?" She maliciously asked and it convinced him. However, when James was about to make the suggestion to Sofia, she saw Lydia walking around in a sour mood. Sofia then decided to follow Lydia to see what that was about and James followed them out of concern as well. Amber decided to go after then in hopes Sofia and/or Lydia were up to no good and she could get them in trouble.

"Lydia!" Sofia called for her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Sofia. My new classmates were so looking down on me I couldn't stand being near them." Lydia explained.

"Why would they do that?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"They said we're not real Princesses but rather peasants whose mother wormed her way into a King's heart." Lydia answered.

"How mean." James commented.

"What about you, Sofia?" Lydia asked. "Did anybody insult you over our origins?"

"No." She answered with a smile.

"Glad to hear that." Lydia commented.

"What's that?" James asked while pointing at something on the floor. It was a bird that fell from its nest.

"Oh, no!" Sofia exclaimed. "Lydia, will you help me return this bird to the nest?"

"Sure thing, Sofia." Lydia replied and then cast a levitation spell on Sofia. After Sofia placed the bird back on the nest, her amulet briefly glowed and Lydia gently put her back to the floor.

"Awesome!" James exclaimed.

Sofia and Lydia then heard the bird thanking them. "Did I hear someone thanking me?" Sofia asked.

Eezeyal then made a noise that Sofia understood as a "Yes, it was that bird."

"I can understand Eezeyal too!" She exclaimed.

"The amulet must have blessed you, Sof." James suggested since Amber had previously told him about what she heard about the Amulet of Avalor. "Fantastic! Wait until Dad hears about that."

"No!" Sofia shouted in horror. "If he learns the amulet is really magical, he'll want it back."

"Oh, right." James accepted. "He might be afraid it'll eventually curse you as well."

"That's right, James." Sofia lied, not wanting to admit she thought King Roland would instead want it back to use the amulet's powers for himself. Having secretly overheard the conversation so far, Amber was satisfied enough to leave without listening to the rest.

"So, Lydia, since James knows about the amulet, do you think we should tell him about…"

"The Earrings of Thornberry?" Lydia completed. "Yes, I think we can trust him."

Later on, the Enchancian Prince and Princesses went back home. At the throne room, they were surprised at finding not only their parents but also Royal Sorcerer Cedric. "Dad, what's Cedric doing here?" Amber asked in confusion. "I thought it'd stay between just the six of us."

"Your mother and I changed our minds and decided to let Cedric in." Roland explained, making Amber uncomfortable at the idea of considering her stepmother as her mother.

Cedric then started at Sofia's amulet and then checked upon the book he brought to the meeting. "Merlin's Mushrooms!" He exclaimed. "Your Majesties! This is indeed the Amulet of Avalor!"

"Should I be concerned about a possible curse, Cedric?" The King asked.

"Indeed, Your Majesty." Cedric answered with a smile. "After all, _'With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse'_."

"Do you also know the rhyme, Mr. Cee-dric?" Sofia asked in amazement.

"It's Cedric." He corrected her while trying to remain calm since it wouldn't do him any good to yell at a Princess in front of the King and the Queen. "And yes, I know of the rhyme."

"Maybe Sofia should take it off before it curses her." Amber suggested, showing more concern over the possibility of a curse than she really has.

"Amber is right, Sofia." King Roland the Second agreed. "We don't know what'd make the Amulet of Avalor give you a curse."

"Please, Roland." Sofia pleaded with watery eyes. "Don't take the amulet. I've just got the ability to…"

"To what?" He was really concerned now.

"To understand animals." Sofia said as she conformed to the fact there was no turning back at that point.

Roland then gave some thought to that. He then looked at Lydia for an expert's opinion, making Cedric upset. "Roland, as I said before, if the amulet curses her, the curse will only be in effect while she wears the amulet."

"All right, I've made my decision." The King announced. "Sofia may keep the amulet but she'll take it off as soon as it curses her. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Everybody said.

"Good." He stated. "Everyone is dismissed except for you, Cedric. I want you to follow me to the jewel room to figure out what else has magical properties in there."

As everybody went to their rooms, Amber was upset Sofia wasn't forced to remove the Amulet. _"It's okay." _She thought. _"I'll just wait until it curses her. Perhaps I'll induce her to do something wrong."_

The next day, Queen Miranda led Sofia and Lydia to a gazebo. Two guests were waiting for them. "Ruby! Jade!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Did you like the surprise, Sofia?" Miranda asked and then turned her attention to Lydia. "Sorry, Lydia, but I've lost contact with all your friends from before you went to Sorcery School."

Sofia, Ruby and Jade were chatting when James suddenly showed up. "James?" Sofia asked.

"Hi, Sof." He said. "I thought I'd like to know your friends." He then approached the tea set. "May I?"

"Sure." Jade and Ruby replied and he poured them some tea. The girls were delighted. "So, Sof, are you and Lydia ready for the ball?"

"Oh, no!" Sofia exclaimed in horror. "We still haven't learned how to dance!"

Unbeknownst to them, Amber was overhearing it and was delighted to learn Sofia and Lydia had a weakness.

"Don't worry, Sof." James reassured her. "You have one dance lesson with Professor Popov before the ball and that's all you need."

"_Not if I have anything to say about that."_ Amber thought.

**Please review.**


	4. The Debut Ball

**Chapter 4: The Debut Ball**

Now it was the moment Lydia and Sofia expected and feared the most at Royal Prep: the dance lesson. "Don't worry." James told his stepsisters. "It's like Dad told you. One lesson from Professor Popov is all you need."

"Thanks, James." Sofia replied while Lydia nodded. Amber then approached them with two extra pairs of shoes and suggested Lydia and Sofia would do better using those instead of the regular school shoes.

"Thanks, Amber." Sofia said. She was oblivious to Amber's real intentions. Lydia was a completely different case. She pointed her wand at the shoes and shouted. "Specialis Revelio!" The shoes then started moving on their own, drawing the attention of everyone inside dance class. "What's the meaning of this?" Professor Popov demanded.

"Amber gave us tricky shoes." Lydia explained and Professor Popov turned his attention towards the accused. "Is this true, Princess Amber?" He sternly asked.

"I must have brought Cedric's shoes by mistake." She lied. Lydia and Sofia didn't believe her.

"Princess Amber, there are reasons every student is required to wear school shoes for dance lessons and mishaps like that are some of them." Professor Popov explained. "I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to take this to the Headmistresses after classes. I'd do it right now but I'm aware your sisters need this lesson."

**One dance class later**

"Congratulations, Princesses!" Professor Popov exclaimed. "Princess Lydia and Princess Sofia, are you both sure you never had royal dance lessons before?"

"Well, James might have given me some hints, Professor." Sofia timidly replied.

"Yes, Prince James." Professor Popov smiled. "He was one of my best students. Too bad Princess Amber couldn't be happy for the both of you." He then made good on his word and took Amber to the Headmistresses.

"Oh, my!" Headmistress Fauna exclaimed. "Giving your sisters tricky shoes? What were you thinking?"

Amber was so ashamed she wouldn't bother correcting the Headmistresses about Sofia and Lydia being her _step_sisters. "I, I, I wanted to show them they don't belong among royalty."

"Princess Amber!" Headmistress Flora was angry. "Have you forgotten our motto?"

"Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you." Amber recited.

"Do you think your actions reflect our motto?" Headmistress Merryweather asked.

"No." Amber answered and then lowered her head in shame.

The Headmistresses discussed it among themselves and decided to give Amber a week's worth of suspension.

After classes were over that day, Sofia, Lydia and their stepsiblings went back home, where Amber would again face consequences of her actions. "Amber, I am very disappointed with you." King Roland the Second sternly said. "I asked you and James to help your new sisters to adapt to their new life and that's how you behave? I seriously thought about not allowing you to attend their debut ball."

"What?" Amber asked in shock. The idea of not being allowed into a royal ball was unimaginable to her. Especially at her own home.

"However, I will allow you one last chance." He said. "You'll be allowed to attend."

Amber sighed in relief until her father dropped an ultimatum. "If you do anything to sabotage your sisters' debut ball, then your title as Princess of Enchancia will be suspended until you're no longer suspended from Royal Prep and you'll have to work here as a servant until then. Perhaps that'll teach you to have some sort of respect for those of humble origins. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." Amber solemnly replied while imagining herself dressed in Cinderella-like rags while serving food to her stepfamily. After that, he allowed his children to leave the throne room for their own chambers to get ready for the ball.

"James, do you really think your Dad will keep good on his threat?" Sofia asked her stepbrother. No matter how mad she was at Amber, she wasn't sure if it was to that point.

"He's your Dad now too, Sof, and I think so." James answered while still surprised at his Dad's threats. "He always taught me a King must not make threats unless he's able and willing to fulfill them."

"But, can he really suspend someone's nobility like that?" Sofia asked.

Meanwhile, Queen Miranda had just asked her husband a similar question. "As the ruling monarch of Enchancia, I can suspend anyone's Enchancian nobility as punishment for crimes against other nobles, which includes sabotaging other nobles' preparations for being formally introduced." He explained. "Also, as the head of a noble family, in this case the Royal House of Milledtion, I can suspend any privileges members of my family have if they violate my rules. I ordered her and James to help Sofia and Lydia to adjust to Royal Life and Amber interferes with their lessons. I could be lenient for pranks during recess or any time the kids weren't attending official duties but she went too far."

Meanwhile, at Sofia's room, she's just told her friend Clover the Bunny about her day. She'd never forget the day she met Clover and his friends. The morning after the Amulet of Avalor blessed her with the ability to understand animals, she met Clover and his three friends (two birds named Robin and Mia and a squirrel named Whatnaught) and learned the main reason animals help Princesses was the hope they'd feed them in return. She found it a reasonable request. "So, that brat will be demoted if she ruins your ball?" Clover asked with a malicious smile. "Serves her right for never feeding us."

"Clover!" Mia scolded him.

"What?" He asked. "You also stopped helping her, remember?"

"But I don't badbeak her in front of any of her siblings." She replied.

"Amber doesn't think of Lydia and Sofia as her sisters anyway." He commented.

"You're right, Clover!" Sofia replied with a frown. "If she won't see me as a sister, I'll just see her as someone I have to live with."

Knowing the tricky shoes came from Cedric, King Roland decided to question the sorcerer about that. "What do you have to say in your defense, Cedric?" He demanded.

"S-she threatened me, Your Majesty!" Cedric pleaded. "She threatened to use her Royal influence against me."

"From now on, you'll no longer give her anything magical unless you have my previous approval or it's an emergency." King Roland the Second replied. "Consider this a Royal Command!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cedric said and the King left the workshop in satisfaction. "Wormy, it'll be the last time I allow that royal fool to talk to me like that."

Hours later, the ball started. "Announcing Princess Lydia and Princess Sofia of Enchancia!" Baileywick announced while Amber was forcing herself to hide the contempt she felt for her stepsisters. King Roland the Second took both his stepdaughters to dance with at the same time. Meanwhile, Prince James asked his stepmother for a dance.

Princess Amber didn't have much time to feel alone before a cloud of smoke appeared next to the stairs, revealing Cedric. "Cedric, what do you think you're doing?" The King asked in surprise.

"Your Majesty, I just thought this occasion deserved some special words from me." Cedric explained with a malicious smile.

"Which words?" King Roland the Second asked and then Cedric started casting a spell. Recognizing it, Lydia used a protection spell to keep her family from being affected. "What was that?" The King asked in confusion.

"Look around, Dad." Lydia replied while surprised at herself for calling her stepfather 'Dad'. Roland then noticed all guests, guards and servants were falling asleep. "Cedric used a sleeping spell on everyone here and I used another spell to protect us."

"That's right, Lydia." Cedric replied. "And I won't wake them up unless your sister gives me the Amulet of Avalor."

"I can wake them up myself, scoundrel." Lydia replied and then started chanting the counter-spell until Cedric pointed his wand at a guest. "One move and you'll lose your guests, Sorceress-Princess."

The Royal Family was now afraid they had no choice but give in to Cedric's demands. "Drop your wand, Lydia!" He ordered. "You do the same with your sword, Roland." Both of them complied. "Good. Now, Sofia, bring me the Amulet while the others stay where they are."

When Sofia approached Cedric, neither of them expected what happened. The amulet started glowing and then a woman in royal regalia materialized next to them. "M-Mother?" Amber asked in shock. Cedric was so stunned he didn't prepare himself for the newcomer's disarming spell. Thinking fast, Lydia grabbed her wand and immobilized Cedric.

The King was too shocked at seeing his deceased wife back among the living. "H-How is that possible?"

"Dad, don't you remember what Lydia explained about Princesses from the past?" Amber asked as if she'd thought about that from the beginning. Everybody understood the meaning of her question. Roland's first wife then approached his current one. "Miranda, I'm glad James and Amber have you now."

"But we don't need a new mother anymore!" Amber exclaimed. "You're back."

"I no longer belong among the living, Amber." Her mother explained. "The Amulet of Avalor only brings past princesses back temporarily and when we're needed."

"You speak as if the Amulet had its own will." Amber commented.

"In a way, it has." She said and then turned her attention to James. "James, my baby boy! You're growing up. Someday, you'll make a woman a very happy queen." She then talked to Lydia. "Please wait until I leave before you cancel Cedric's sleeping spell." She then talked to Roland. "Please keep it secret about the Amulet. Your current family doesn't need that attention. Goodbye." She then disappeared.

Lydia then restored everyone. "Guards, arrest Cedric for treason!" The King commanded.

**Please review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

Goodwin the Great was very disappointed when he learned of the circumstances that led King Roland the Second into summoning him. "Your Majesties, I offer my deepest apologies for my son's shameful actions."

"Please, don't kill my son!" Cedric's mother Winifred pleaded while shedding crocodile tears.

The King was then using his stern tone. "Ma'am, your son's treachery reached inter-Kingdom levels. Even if, out of respect for his father, I'd be willing to give him a less severe punishment, I must set an example."

"We understand, Your Majesty." Goodwin humbly replied.

"Speak for yourself, Goodwin." Winifred replied and then turned her attention to Queen Miranda in hopes of finding common ground over the fact both women were mothers. "My Queen, from mother to mother, you'll certainly understand how I'll feel with my son being executed."

"As mothers, we must know when our kids must be punished." Queen Miranda replied.

"Goodwin, how would you feel about resuming your duties as Enchancia's Royal Sorcerer until I find a permanent replacement for Cedric?" King Roland asked.

"I'd be honored, Your Majesty."

"Goodwin!" His wife exclaimed. "You can't honestly serve the people who are murdering our son!"

"They're _executing_ him and he deserves it, Winifred." Goodwin replied. "A Sorcerer's place is beside the throne and not sitting on it."

Winifred harrumphed. "Later you'll want to take Princess Lydia as an apprentice."

"Why not?" Goodwin and Roland asked together.

Two days later, Goodwin was back at the workshop helping Lydia with her spellcraft when James rushed inside. He was scared. "James, what's wrong?" Goodwin asked.

"There are witches at the castle!" James shouted.

"Oh, they must be applying for the position of Royal Sorcerer." Goodwin calmly replied. "Most witches aim for reaching Sorcery level because Sorcerers get more respect than witches."

Meanwhile, Sofia was approached by her mother. "Sofia, I know you're still feeling depressed over all that happened the last days so I prepared a surprise for you. Please follow me to the garden."

Sofia did and found her best friends from the village: Jade and Ruby. She was happy at seeing them again. They asked her how many dresses and tiaras she had. Their humor soured a little after Sofia asked how things were back in the village.

"A little witch named Lucinda moved into the village after you and your mother left." Jade sadly said.

"I know her." Sofia commented.

"You do?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Her parents are applying for the post of Royal Sorcerers." Sofia explained. "She just wants friends and didn't know better than hexing people."

"I hope you're right, Sofia." Ruby commented.

After Amber's week of suspension ended, she returned to Royal Prep. By then, she and her stepsisters had fully reconciled.

**THE END**


End file.
